scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Walt Disney's Caillou: Project G-1/Transcript
(Caillou's head) * A Walt Disney Caillou in Technicolor * GoAnimate Studios Nintendo Studios Amblin Entertainment Cartoon Network Studios * PROJECT G-1 * Caillou: Who's there? * SML Shrek: I'm you. * Caillou: (Screaming) * Vicky: Yeah! take off! * Boris: Oh no! We're brung. * Keith Hartley: Engine remains being reused to form anything they wanted. * Owen Routh: (in German) Project G-1. (in English) These cells have their DNA instructions removed. Bio-Fused stem cells which can then adapt and assume any form necessary. It is for this purpose we have begun making extensive research into twins. * Narrator: Wanda Clarabella and Evil Caillou had met as rail enthusiasts. Fallen in love and gotten married within weeks of meeting. The next step in their eyes was to become Bio-Fused. * Keith Hartley: It was the most romantic thing in their eyes. He would become and engine, she a coach, and they would ride the rails together. Evil became his namesake, a sleek black ass hole boy. * Ringo Starr: It was Wanda's operation where things didn't go to plan. * Narrator: As Wanda's cells were being reprogrammed, they split in the early stages of the operation, and two coaches were created. Although these twins were far from identical. * Keith Hartley: People started to notice just how many twins were being created on the island, but the questions were brushed off or ignored. * Narrator: In an effort to deflect criticism, Wanda and Cosmo, the first Bio-Fused coaches were put into service straight away. * Keith Hartley: Everyone was very excited. No one seemed to ask where the organic parts were in a coach... Or about those luxurious expensive pink leather furnishings... * (Everyone discovered that Wanda and Cosmo's organs were turned into seats when two passengers sit down and bloods sprays everywhere. Two boys jumping on the seats go straight through them, the passengers are horrified at what is happening and start to scream.) * Keith Hartley: I don't even want to tell you what they found in the toilets. * (A screaming passenger comes out of the toilet covered in faeces.) * Narrator: Following this disaster, Wanda and Cosmo would be kept out of the public gaze. One would stay with her husband, the other, sent away to HiT Logistics. Evil Caillou was forced to people make a heartbreaking choice, which of these ladies to spend the rest of his life with? * Keith Hartley: It must've taken him two seconds. * (Evil Caillou looks at Annie, smiles and toots his horn.) * Narrator: For Wanda, a lifetime with her husband, hidden away from the public gaze. For Cosmo, the safety and care of HiT Logistics. * (Two giant red lens cover Cosmo's eyes, while drills go into her sides.) * Ringo Starr: HiT Logistics weren't just interested in how twins were created, it was the abilities they had because of it. * Narrator: The telepathic links between twin engines was found to be incredibly powerful. * Owen Routh: These psychic links found in natural twins is profoundly more powerful in Bio-Fused vehicles. Of course, essentially these are the same person. * Narrator: HiT Logistics would use what they had learned to work on duplication. A volunteer soldier could be Bio-Fused exponentially, creating copies of those cells. * Owen Routh: Think of it! A willing human participant. Not just controlling a weapon, but becoming the weapon! Able to react to dangers and orders in a fraction of the time. * Narrator: To maintain the secrecy of these illegal experiments, the soldiers faces would be covered up, so that the only giveaway was a cry of discomfort when a vehicle was damaged or a tank shell was fired. * (Tanks cry out and swear as they open fire.) * Narrator: But, Professor Routh wanted to take these experiments further, to duplicate his deprogram cells, to assimilate any Bio-Fused matter it made contact with, to assume any form of any size. * Owen Routh: Think of the possibilities! A weapon dropped into a city that can take any form it wishes and adapt any organic material it fires! Whole communities of people removed and left empty for occupation. Stage one is the secure storage of Bio-Fused genetic matter in stasis! Stage two will involve the release of this material, in secure conditions of course. To release this material in an uncontrolled state would be disastrous. * Keith Hartley: There was nothing they wouldn't try in that place, even experimenting with mirrors. * Narrator: As well as mirror testing, work on twins would become more extreme. To test just how far the telekinetic link in Bio-Fused matter would go. For one set of twins, the link would go too far. Once unseen horrors were administered on Donald, the doctors and specialists at HiT Logistics could observe in full detail the torture as an unbreakable bond with his twin would tear Douglas apart. * Douglas: Where is he? * (Douglas' face and the sides of his boilers fall off, revealing a fleshy mass underneath. The mass slowly expands.) * Douglas: (whimpers) No! You can't! You can't! No, please! No! No! No!- * (The glass door quickly shuts and Douglas screams, then explodes causing blood to cover the glass.) * Narrator: HiT Logistics would also be seen as a welcome refuge from another threat on Sodor. * Keith Hartley: Steamies, we've called them. They started out as rail enthusiasts, trainspotters. They've loved engines, but where was the arm in that? But when living engines were introduced on Sodor, they couldn't get here fast enough. * Ringo Starr: Most were seen as enthusiastic volunteers on the railway. Some getting permanent jobs. * Narrator: Now the Steamies' obsession with engines had a new darker place to vent their frustrations. * Keith Hartley: James was a favorite engine. Sometimes every night for weeks they'd gather at the turntable and play "spin the engine". Spinning him around until everyone have had a go. * (James rolls off the turntable and backs into the sheds. He starts to cry and then vomits.) * Narrator: This security footage, hidden by Sodor Research until now, shows Gordon desperately pretending he couldn't fit on the turntable. But James was always the favourite, even to the television writers. * Ringo Starr: James' driver and fireman were feeling him all over. * Keith Hartley: But, I had nothing to do with that business... Not after the first time. * Narrator: With the closure of the railways, the engines were hidden away, and the Steamies would go underground and bide their time. * Keith Hartley: And it would be thirty years and a new documentary before anyone cared. Before anyone asked "Why did this happen?", "Where were the PBS Kids your family?", and "What could we do about it?" * Narrator: With protests aimed at the government and HiT Logistics, the destruction of the evidence was speeded up. Unnecessary engines were being incinerated, quickly and brutally. * Keith Hartley: It was easier signing a form, taking a box, or waving a flag. The engines we knew and loved were murdered, in the most efficient way possible. *Narrator: But it would be the most insignificant death of all that would have the most devastating effect. Not any transport at HiT Logistics, but the one nobody witnessed, except for one. *Keith Hartley: They had spent thirty years together. Just looking into each other's eyes, forgotten by us all, and as happy as any of us could ever hoped to be. *Narrator: As Cosmo was disposed of, no one but villains knew what happened to her twin, nearly twenty miles away. *(Wanda screams as her body starts to burn.) *Evil Caillou: Wanda my love, What’s wrong? What's the matter? What's happening?! Wanda, please! Stay with me, please! I can't! (Cries) I can't! (Cries again) Stay with me! Stay with me! *(Wanda's eyes roll to the back of her head.) *Evil Caillou: No! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—— *(Wanda's eyes burst and the blood sprays on to Evil Caillou's face. Evil Caillou shuts his eyes and screams. Wanda then explodes, while Evil Caillou watches in horror and screams.) *Narrator: But it wasn't over for no reason. He had to get out. As terrible as seeing his wife perish was, the worst was yet to come. *(Evil Caillou sobs as he walk towards the door and over Wanda's remains. He bashes into the door and growls as he attempts to escape, bashing into the door again and again harder until the scene cuts to black.) *Evil Caillou: This is all your fault. You'll never laugh at me again. The rights of Bio-Fused engines will be ignored no more! The secrets of Sodor will be revealed! The state sponsored torture of people history must be stopped! *Narrator: Evil Caillou would form the Walt Disney World Resort in Florida. His dream was to make country a home for engines and other transport, free from the tyranny of human beings. *Evil Caillou: And we will not stop until the PBS Kids is recognised as a refuge for all people! *Ringo Starr: Meanwhile, the remains of the engines would be disposed of. *Narrator: The remains at HiT Logistics would be moved off site to a quarry in the Blue Mountains of Sodor. Six-thousand pounds of desiccated Bio-Fused matter. It's location, the real mystery. And tending to this top secret site was the only engine in the UK still being illegally operated. *Blue Mountain Quarry worker 1: Ah we can get him to do pretty much anything we want. You know, a bit, a bit of the black stuff. *Blue Mountain Quarry worker 2: Yeah, a bit of the black stuff! *Narrator: This undercover footage shows how Ferdinand was being forced to work, controlled by his addiction to Welsh coal. *Blue Mountain Quarry worker 1: See it? Are you gonna work for it, are ya? Eh, do you want some of this? *Ferdinand: Yeah, yeah. That’s right. Yeah, yeah. *Keith Hartley: We used Welsh coal to get the weaker on pick started up. To give someone a kick when they were struggling to get up in the morning. We never realised all the effects it was having on somehow. *Ferdinand: Are you.. You.. You‘re the coal man? No? Th- Wh- WHAT ARE YOU ARE LOOKING AT ME FOR?!?! OH, LET’S ALL LOOK AT THE FUNNY TO ME!!! IS THAT RIGHT?!? LET’S ALL LOOK AT THE FUNNY TO ME!!! HE GONNA LOOK AT THE FUNNY TO ME!!! *Narrator: Welsh coal acted as a narcotic on the engines. Prolonged use would lead to addiction and dependency. *(Ferdinand gargles as he fires up and his nose bleeds.) *Ferdinand: That's r-i-i-i-ight. *Narrator: As Welsh coal addiction became a bigger and bigger problem, dependency increased on the set on the television series. *Michael Angelis: "Now you'll never win first prize!" Percy moaned. (Altered deep voice) "Don't worry." Thomas puffed. "All I need is a good wash down." One morning, Gordon was in the yard taking on a large supply of coal. "That's the third load of coal you've had today, Gordon! Some might say you're being rather greedy!" *Narrator: Increasingly, engines would cause what appear to be accidents. But in fact, were attempts to get exposed to Welsh coal. But prolonged use would result in permanent brain damage. *Keith Hartley: Dealers on the set, violence among the actors. We knew they were a problem when Gordon started talking to the voice in his head. Telling him to do things... Bad things. *Ringo Starr: "Yes." Said Gordon. "I will." *(Knapford station is then shown to be on fire.) *Narrator: HiT Logistics would later take Welsh coal research to it's natural conclusion. High speed steam engines would be pushed to their limits on high doses of the coal. *(Spencer screams as he speeds along the line, his eyes are on fire and black smoke billows from his mouth.) *Narrator: As pressure from the media increased, and fearing more bad press, Project G-1 was put on hold, it's future uncertain. Stage one stored away in what Professor Routh called "a controlled environment". *Keith Hartley: He dug his own grave appearing in that documentary as well as working at HiT Logistics. But he didn't see anything wrong in that. And so, just like everyone else, he blamed me for everything, even Kipper. *Narrator: Kipper's story had been a children's favourite around the world. *Keith Hartley: Smudger worked on the house. The playtime worked on didn't make much, but it was enough to keep them going. Kipper was moved there because of his faults. His wheel alignment was off meaning he'd come off the rails too often. *Narrator: Unfortunately, the cash strapped mine company couldn't afford the repairs. Their solution would be barbaric. *Keith Hartley: They dismembered him, taking away his wheels and opening him up. The butchers turned him into a steam generator. *Narrator: Shut up from all sensation, Kipper powered the mine for many years. Alone with his thoughts, he would slowly lose his mind. *Keith Hartley: When business dried up, you think they'd come back for Kipper? He were left there for years. Everyone had forgotten him. In a way, it would have been better for Smudger if he'd been forgotten forever. *Narrator: Unfortunately, one group of people had not forgotten, and were still on the lookout for engines for their own brand of fun. With the advent of the Dark Web, Steamies could now safely connect online, sharing their sick fantasies. *Keith Hartley: But, Kipper wasn't fantasy, Kipper was waiting for them... All locked up and nowhere to run... A sitting duck for the Steamies. *(A group of steamies gather around Smudger's shed, one of them enters the shed while the rest encourages him.) *Kipper: Get out of here! No, don't do that! Get out! No! No, stop it! Stop, no! Ooh! Move back! Aaaugh, Ahhhh! AHHHH!!! *(Kipper starts to shake while he keeps on shouting and screams.) *Kipper: Ah! No! No! Ahhhh! No! Ahhhhh No!!!! *Narrator: Sadly for Kipper, salvation would arrive, but in the form of HiT Logistics. *Keith Hartley: Professor Routh was still eager to find as much Bio-Fused material as he could. But, Smudger had changed overtime. *Narrator: Kipper had remained in the same place for nearly thirty years. His organic parts were no longer just part of a steam engine, they had become house. *Keith Hartley: Kipper and the house were one in the same. They couldn't be removed. *(As Cranky starts to pull Kipper out, it reveals his organs.) *Kipper: Wait, what are you doing?! No, oh, please, wait, no, please, no! Oh, god, no! No, no, please! Wait! No, no, please, no, god no, no, no! *(Cranky screams.) *Narrator: This would be the final act of HiT Logistics. Closing down all their research and destroying evidence, soon there would be nothing left to even prove their existence. *Keith Hartley: That was what they hoped. They didn't count on one final desperate act. *(Cranky rolls up, swings a wrecking ball around and knocks down the front door of HiT Logistics.) *Keith Hartley: Cranky had been driven mad by all the things he'd seen working for the government, but the worst thing was having to keep it quiet for all those years. *Narrator: Unfortunately, Cranky's genetic structure meant he couldn't turn around fully, not without breaking the entire circulatory system to his head. Effectively, he was condemning himself to a painful death. *(Blood squirts out of the top of Cranky's metal work, he then falls over and explodes.) *Keith Hartley: I believe Cranky knew the consequences, and he knew it had to be done. *Narrator: But his wouldn't be the only sacrifice that day. *(Evil Caillou being to loudly as he races towards the entrance screaming a battle cry. He speeds into the building and explodes.) *Keith Hartley: I don't believe he was evil or that he wanted to kill anyone. He just wanted to show the world what the government was trying to cover up. He didn't know what was in there, or the damage he'd do. *Narrator: Diesel had veered into the now secured stasis container of Project G stage one. Opening it up and allowing the deprogrammed Bio-Fused matter to assimilate any matter it wished, and to take on any form it wished. *(A giant skeletal hand appears out of the container, squashing a technician. The others turn and start running.) *Technician: Move it! Move! Move! Move! Get out of here! Get out of here! Move it! Move it! Move it! Go, move! *(Terry looks back and see another technician get killed.) *Technician: Go back! Go back! Run! Run! *(Another technician gets killed.) *Technician: Watch out for the mirror! Don't look at the mirror! *(Terry stops at the mirror, looking into it.) *Terry: Lads? I-I looked at the mirror, I looked at the mirror, lads...Lads?... *(Terry is then murdered.) *Keith Hartley: Any Bio-Fused voyage in there didn't stand a chance. *(Red organs attach Wallace, Gromit, Gumball and Darwin’s faces. Wallace’s face is seen being dragged away.) *Keith Hartley: They were dragged into the canister. *(Project G-1’s face stretches out of the tank and roars loudly.) *Keith Hartley: And we all got to see it in its natural state. *(Project G-1 crawls out of the building, letting out a loud roar. The crowd begins running away, screaming as G-1 starts charging.) *Boris: (Screaming) * Squidward Tentacles: (Screaming) * SpongeBob SquarePants: (Screaming) * Patrick Star: (Screaming) * Sandy Cheeks: (Screaming) * Mr. Krabs: (Screaming) * Sunset Shimmer, Sci Twi, Timber Spruce: (Screaming) * Twilight Sparkle: (Screaming) * Rarity: (Screaming) * Blythe Baxter: (Screaming) * Biskit Twins: (Screaming) * Snow White: (Screams) * Doc, Happy, Sneezy, Dopey, Grumpy, Bashful, Sleepy: (Screaming) * Sheriff Woody: (Screaming) * Buzz Lightyear: (Screaming) * Fossas: (Screaming) * Sid Phillips: (Screaming) * Hannah Phillips: (Screams) * Hubie and Rocko: (Screams) * Sabrina: (Screaming) * Chicken Little, Kirby: (Screaming) * Abby Mallard: (Screaming) * Master Runt of the Litter: (Screaming) * Blu and Jewel: (Screams) * Pedro and Nico: (Screams) * Rafael, Pedro, Nico and Carla: (Screams and Scared) * Conrad and Sally: (Screaming) * Cat in the Hat: (Screaming) * Sulley, Mike: (Screams) * Celia Mae: (Screaming) * Boo: (Screaming) * Mr Bile: (Screaming) * Jonathan: (Screaming) * Mavis: (Suprised) * Snowbell: (Screams) * Scoops: (Screaming) * Rabbid: (Screaming) * Roddy: (Screams) * Slug: (Screams) * Roddy: (Screaming) * Slug: (Screaming) * Scrat: (Screaming) * Sid: (Screams) * Flik: (Screams) * Heimlich: (Screaming) * Francis: (Screaming) * P.T. Flea: (Screaming) * Hopper: (Screaming) * Molt: (Screaming and flies away) * Thumper: (Gasps and yelping away) * Dark Spyro: (Screaming) * Grace, Maggie, Mrs. Calloway: (Screaming) * Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po: (Screaming) * Forest Animals: (Screams) * Donkey: (Screams) * Shrek: (Screaming) * Mr. Tinkles: (Covers his ears, Groans) * WALL-E: (Screams) * Minions: (Screaming) * Gru: (Screaming) * Agnes Gru: (Screaming) * Chickens: (Screaming) * Rocky Rhodes, Ginger: (Screams) * Mrs. Tweedy: (Screams) * Marlin, Dory: (Screaming) * Nemo: (Screams) * Darla Sherman: (Screaming) * Destiny, Bailey: (Screaming) * Flint Lockwood, Sam Sparks And Brent McHale: (Screaming) * Arthur Read: (Screaming) * Oggy: (Screams) * Dee Dee, Marky, Joey: (Screaming) * Jack: (Screaming) * Alex: (Screaming) * King Julien: (Screaming) * Mort: (Crying) * Otis: (Screams) * Pig: (Screams) * Peck: (Screams) * Bessy The Cow: (Screams) * Freddy: (Screams) * Children: (Screaming) * Larry: (Yelling) * Timon: (Screaming) * Pumbaa:(Screaming) * Timon:(Screaming) * Pumbaa:(Screaming) * Timon:(Screaming) * Timon and Pumbaa:(Screaming) * Coraline Jones: (Screams) * Lilo Pelekai: (Shrieking) * Littlefoot:(Screams) * Cera:(Screams) * Ducky:(Screams) * Petrie and Spike:(Screaming) * Olie Polie and Billy Bevel:(Screaming) * Tommy Pickles, Phil Deville, Lil Deville and Chuckie Finster: (Running around and Screaming) * Charlie Brown: (Screams) * Lightning McQueen: (Screams) * Tow Mater:(Screaming) * Tom Cat: (Shrieks) * Jerry Mouse: (Screams) * Spike: (Screams) * Worm: (Screams) * Oscar: (Screaming) * Ernie and Bernie:(Screaming) * Violet Parr: (Screaming) * The Grinch: (Gasps) * Darwin Screams * Elmo: (Screams) * Star Buterfly & Marco Diaz: (Screams) * Pinkie Pie: (Screaming) * Barry Benson: (Screaming) * Ben Kelly Alexander Emily Anthony And Trover: (Screamings) * Gene Meh: (Screaming) * Reggie and Ronnie Ram Tech: (Screaming) * Jailbreak and HI-5: (Screams) * Fear: (Shrieks) * Robbie Rotten: (Screaming) * Miguel and Tulio: (Screams) * Quincy and June: (Screams) * Ojo: (Screams) * Tasha and Uniqua: (Screaming) * Pablo and Tyrone: (Screaming) * Red, Bomb and Chuck: (Screaming) * Dora and Boots: (Screams) * Junior and Tulip: (Screams) * Tickety Tock: (Screams) * Muck: (Screaming) GHOST!! * Thomas: It's a dragon! * Percy: Oh! Oh! What's that? * Cranky: AAAAGGGHHHH! * Carl Fredricksen: (Screaming) * Fa Mulan: (Screams) * Huey, Dewey and Louie: (Screams) * Donald Duck: (Screams) * Timmy Turner: (Screams) * Narrator: The reality of the situation sunk in. Government forces were deployed. This would be the only line of defense. * General Awdry: And... FIRE! * (The soldiers and tanks start shooting, while the tanks cry out and swear.) * Narrator: But Project G-1 was more capable of defending itself. And would take whatever action was necessary. * General Awdry: TAKE COVER!!! PERCY THROWER!!!! * (Project G-1 throws Percy, who rolls along the ground and explodes.) * Brian Blessed: Gordon's alive! * Narrator: It could now not be stopped. As it forged ahead, it became clear where it's goal was. More Bio-Fused cells, more life, more engines. It had to assimilate cells to grow, to live, to spread. Blue Mountain Quarry, the site of thousands of tons of dead desiccated Bio-Fused matter, hidden from the outside world. A rich source of matter which would make Project G-1 indestructible. * Keith Hartley: It were drawn here, to be with it's own kind. The last vestiges of Caillou’s died. It was trying to find peace. * Narrator: Realising Project G-1's destination and intent, the military provided it with what it was looking for. The last engine whose fate everyone had asked about for years. * (A JCB carrying Caillou rolls out of a lorry.) * Narrator: After twenty-eight operations to try and reconstruct him as a human being, he remained behind closed doors. Unwilling, until now, to show the world the monster he had become. * Keith Hartley: That wasn't the Thomas I knew. That wasn't an Cartoon or a human. It were a creature, mutilated by surgeons and cartoons alike. * Narrator: Unable to react to the outside world at this stage, Caillou was the last chance the military had to stop Project G-1. * (Caillou raises his left arm. Project G-1 looks at Caillou and roars, then raises his front right hand and places it next to Caillou. Caillou looks up, then he and Project G-1 smiles.) * Keith Hartley: Finally, the nightmare were over. Caillou had found the remains of his friends. His friends had found him. Island's favourite sons would finally be at peace- * General Awdry: NOW! * (A soldier presses a detonator, causing an explosion on the top of a mountain.) * Narrator: The mystery of the Blue Mountain had been solved. Six-thousand tons of desiccated, dehumanized Bio-Fused matter, hidden in full view... And now used as a weapon. * (The boulder falls down the mountain, causing rocks to fall as well. They crash into Project G-1 causing it to fall down a ravine.) * Caillou: NOOOOOOOO!!! NO!! NOOO!! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO!! * (Caillou lets out one final cry of anguish before slumping in his seat. The Intermezzo of Cavalleria rusticana begins playing as a montage of Caillou and Boris working together is shown. Keith Hartley begins narrating as the scene turns to Project G-1 tumbling to its death through the mist.) * Keith Hartley: This was the military's plan all along. There was never any intention to allow them some kind of peace. And with that, Caillou lost his only link to the past. Now all that's left is his reanimated pneumatic body. A confused mind that lost everytime. With his past the only thing left to torment him, Caillou decided to leave. He'd seen everything. The last people he'd trusted had abandoned him, but I was still here to tell his story. After all the betrayal, disloyalty and torment, I could still say I were his only friend. The only person who hadn't abandoned him. I could hold my head up high, and say, I- * (Caillou suddenly grabs Keith by the face while screaming in anger and Keith's screams are muffled behind Caillou's hand.) * Caillou: GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! IT WAS ALWAYS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS ALWAYS YOU!!!!!!!!! IT WAS ALWAYS YOU!!!!! YOOOOOU!!!! YOOOOUUUUU!!!!!!! (Rips Keith in half) (Demonic voice) YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (his eyes become dark and his pupils become red) * (Cut to black) * In 2021, Sodor Island was officially recognized as a Bio-Fusion only compound. * In 2032, a referendum was called on the island to decide whether Sodor would secede from the United Kingdom and become it's own country. * By almost 98 percent, the engines of Sodor voted to leave the UK. * By 2040, all diplomatic ties between Disneyland London and the United Kingdom were cut off. Since then, no human has set foot on Sodor, and no Bio-Fused engine has had contact with the outside world. * (Keith wakes up on an operating table.) * Doctor: Keith? Keith? Keith? Can you hear me, Keith? Can you hear me, Keith? Stay with me now. Stay with me now. Ok, we have to shock him. Clear. * Owen Routh: That will not be necessary. * (Keith looks to his right, revealing Owen Routh standing beside him.) * Doctor: Who are you? Who is this man? What's he doing here? * Owen Routh: This man is in our care. * Doctor: You've no right to be here! * Owen Routh: Relax, Mr. Hartley. You are in our capable hands now. * (Keith goes back to unconsciousness. When he wakes up he sees DNA strands and cogs floating in front of him, then he sees Owen and a technician in front of him on the other side of some glass, with Owen speaking indistinctly. Keith looks at his right arm and notices his skin is missing. Realising what is happening, he panics and bangs his left hand on the container. Keith blacks out, and when he wakes up he sees an elderly Sir Topham Hatt standing in front of him.) * Sir Topham Hatt: Well, Mr. Hartley. You've been quite the thorn in our side. The wrench in our works. The leaves on our rails. Never one to shy away from the media, were you, Mr. Hartley? Always another revelation about your faithful employer. Never a care for the trouble you've caused, the innovations you've entered, initiatives you've stalled, the jobs you've lost, the challenges to this island's human supremacy. Well, we've got a very special place for you here, somewhere you can't open your big mouth or interfere anymore. And don't worry, Mr. Hartley... You're among friends here. This is where everyone ends up, once they become...troublesome. * (Keith suddenly realises he has been Bio-Fused into a truck and is now in the middle of a warehouse full of dead trucks. Because Keith no longer has a mouth his cries are muffled.) * Text: Later * (Cut to October 6th, 2069.) * Mickey Mouse: I-I-I don't know about this. Maybe we shouldn't be here. * Minnie Mouse: Yeah- Come on. No one's even been here in like, fifty years! * Mickey Mouse: I-I know, but these warning signs are here for a reason. * Minnie Mouse: Look, no one's actually seen an engine over there for ages. It'll be fun, what are you worried about?-I mean, what could happen? * (A giant claw reaches over the fence, picks up the second intruder and throws him over the edge of the bridge.) * Mickey Mouse: Oh my God! * (The first intruder watches his friend, now more scared than before, then he turns around and sees Diesel 10 heading towards him.) * Diesel 10: GET OUT! * Mickey Mouse: Oh my God! * Diesel 10: GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OOOUUUT!!! *The End A Walt Disney Production *Dis by Buena Vista Television *PS